those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloater Infected
Overview The Bloater Infected appear to be obese infected with many "bumps" near its stomach and neck region. All Bloaters have their shirts ripped open, most likely due to the Spores increasing their size. Bloaters can show up on any wave, but due to their slow speed, they are more likely to arrive in the playing zone several minutes after the round has started. Attacks * Spore Cluster: A ranged projectile that is thrown in an arc by the Bloater to the closest player.'' This attack ignores Body Armor and deals splash damage to all players inside the splash range. Direct hits do more damage to players. * '''Punch: '''The Bloater's close range attack is the slowest of all infected types, but deals immense damage. Tips * They are the biggest threat to players stuck in a defensive position, as there is not much room to move around in places like the Barn (Ranch) or Catwalk (Mill). Players low on health should look for medical supplies or risk getting sniped by a spore. * 50 Cal Operators will need to be especially wary, because incoming spores will not give them much time to move out of the way. To prevent being hit out of nowhere, they should focus on killing the bloaters ASAP before they're able to launch their attack. * Firing lots of shots into their heads will kill them quickly with a decent weapon. If isolated, close the distance between you and them to make this easier, and to stop the bloater from throwing any more spore clusters. * Damage from spores can be reduced by moving away from the landing area. * The spore cluster can collide with props on the map and go off, so be careful if a Bloater is close enough to a solid surface that they can detonate it preemptively. Theory * The Bloater is possibly a breeding ground for the bacteria to grow some type of spore, evident by the Spore Clusters that the Bloater throws from its own body. * Andrew Stafford would become one of the many Bloaters we see in Those Who Remain. ''These theories have been confirmed by the developers. Trivia * [ 8/26/18 ] Bloaters were added into the game through testing. * On the map Bypass, an Infection Examination Forum can be found inside a medical tent that has been filled out for a man named Andrew Stafford. It was later confirmed that Andrew did have the strain for becoming a Bloater. * For an unknown reason, Bloaters happen to be found more rarely on Ranch than the other two maps (Bypass and Mill). ** This may be that the spawning point of the bloaters being so far from the action that by the time the a wave ends, only a fraction can reach the play area. * After you kill a Bloater, It will release something from out of the body known as gas. This caused by the Bloat. * The bumps on the bloater might be keloids, which are scars with overgrown tissue. * One of the most hated enemies alongside the Bolter due to them causing very infuriating deaths all too often on higher waves. * There is a bug where a bloaters spore still deals damage even when out of range. The Cause has been pinned down mainly as client side lag and as such has no fix as of yet. (this game is in early development) * Bloaters only have male variants and are the only type of infected to not have any female variants. Category:Infected